random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Steamed Clams Channel/Commercials for Shows
These are the commercials for The Steamed Clams Channel's programs. Tales fom Poké Pelago Madi and Sammy from The Bunkest promo *'Madi': In the Bunkest, I have my very own pokemon, who are my partners, especially my Sammy. *'Sammy': Sceptile. *'Madi': And now, it's time that you join him, and the others, in their Tales from Poké Pelago, next on The Steamed Clams Channel. Interdimoonsions "Strange New Worlds" Promo This trailer was released directly before the first airing of Journey to the Dark Universe, then shortly after was released on the Steamed Clams Youtube channel. The show never premiered, so this promo is the only thing the public has seen of Interdimoonsions. The promo was later removed from the Youtube channel, but people have downloaded it and re-released it multiple times, despite SCC taking down most re-uploads. To be made Build it! Promo This promo was set to be released a week after the first episode premiered, and then often appearing between commercials. Since the show was scrapped, so was this promo. Thankfully, it is set to be bundled in Complete Season 2 DVD sets for The Bunkest, once Season 2 of that show is complete, so it may be seen by the public. *(Moon Snail is seen building a device, near the other characters) *'Moon Snail': Pass me the screwdriver, please. *'Cretacio': Gotcha! *Gives Moon Snail a Screwdriver* *(Moon Snail uses it and finishes the device) *'Moon Snail': Perfect! *Puts device on his wrist* It's time to go home! *Pushes a button* *(The device suddenly shakes rapidly and sends Moon Snail flying) *'Plasmax': I don't think that was what he intended to do... *(Moon Snail is seen flying around the logo for Interdimoonsions) *'Zephyr': Up next on The Steamed Clams Channel: Interdimoonsions! *'Cronk': Don't miss it! This one's gonna be exciting! The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper "Parappa and Pinto" promo * (Parappa is seen writing a rap, when Pinto jumps up on him and they fall down) * Parappa '''and '''Pinto: Coming up next is our amazing show, The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper! Enjoy the show! "Your Lines, PJ!" promo * (The boys are seen holding scripts; PJ is seen sleeping) * Parappa: Say your lines, PJ! * Matt: We gotta do it with out him, man! We're running out of time. * (Parappa sighs) * Matt '''and '''Parappa: Up next on The Steamed Clams Channel: The NEW Adntures of Parappa the Rapper! Enoy the show! * (PJ wakes up; Parappa and Matt face palm.) "The Logo is Dirty!" promo * (The entire gang is seen walking; Katy bumps into the series logo, which is dirty; She gasps.) * Katy: It's so dirty! I gotta clean it! * (Katy runs off screen, she comes back on with cleaning utensils and starts to clean it; When it's sparkly clean, everyone looks in shock.) * Katy: Coming up next, The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper! Enjoy the show! * (A speck of dirt is left on the logo; Katy notices it and cleans it) “T.Matt“ promo * (The gang is seen walking down a street when Matt stops. Pounding is heard as he clutches his head.) * (Matt screams in somewhat agony as a silhouette of T.Matt appears behind him) * (It turns to a balck screen when purple words appear that say “A special episode of The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper! Don’t miss the shocking revial!” Note: This was only aired once to promote the first airing “Who Knew Your Friend Had an Evil Side?“ and nothing else. It was deemed “to scary for kids” and never aired on The Steamed Clams Channel ever agian. However, it’s still on their TouTube channel. Shitpost NOTE: This section has yet to be written. The AuSome Six! The AuSome Six!/Commercials Category:Commercials